Away From The Sun
by DeathOnPaws
Summary: Toontown songfic. Away From The Sun - 3 Doors Down. This is about Decoy's view on losing her husband, Nuclear Powered, and her daughter, Little Rosie. T for very strong language, this story does touch on suicide slightly, so be careful.


**Toontown Songfic**

"**Away From The Sun" by 3 Doors Down**

**Decoy's Song**

**It's down to this  
>I've got to make this life make sense<br>Can anyone tell what I've done **

Why did I abuse her? It wasn't worth it. Now you're gone.. and she is too. Can we turn back in time? Make this agony go away? _Please_, I didn't mean it.**  
>I miss the life<br>I miss the colors of the world **

My whole life is a depressant. Thinking straight is out of the question. For the love of god – I can barely see the bright side of anything. There _is_ no bright side. I don't give a shit; Not about _him_ and not about _you_. Take her if you want, Nuclear Powered. I already said I'd kill Little Rosie and you if you decide to stay. **  
>Can anyone tell where I am<br>**

**'Cause now again I've found myself **

I know why you did this to me. You never loved me. You just said that, son of a bitch. Go die in a damn hole – see if I care. You need to rot, Nuclear Powered. You're the reason she was taken away from me. Little Rosie and I deserve better than your sorry ass.**  
>So far down, away from the sun<br>That shines into the darkest place  
>I'm so far down, away from the sun again<br>Away from the sun again  
><strong>

**I'm over this **

I don't fucking _care_ what you do. But I do prefer a lonely, agonizing death for you. Everything – shots, spears, bullets, ropes – it's all too good for you. Burn in hell.. Never mind. Hell is too good for you also.**  
>I'm tired of living in the dark<br>Can anyone see me down here  
>The feeling's gone <strong>

Little Rosie didn't need me. She never needed me.. She wanted to get rid of her own mother. The world's against me. God, why did you do this to me? I never asked for it. My life.. is ruined. My body has turned completely numb, all feelings have left me. Leave me, I told you bitterly.. How could you take me seriously?**  
>There's nothing left to lift me up<br>Back into the world I know**

**And now again I've found myself**  
><strong>So far down, away from the sun<strong>  
><strong>That shines into the darkest place<strong>  
><strong>I'm so far down, away from the sun<strong>  
><strong>That shines to light the way for me<strong>

Help me.. I beg you. Someone. I destroyed my life, okay? I admit it. You win.. Now get me out of this hell. It's burning at my mind... Losing you and my own daughter is too much – Don't you understand how this is killing me? Fuck, what am I saying? You don't understand me at all, and you don't even take the time to. I hate you and everything about you. **  
>To find my way back into the arms<br>That care about the ones like me **

Bullshit! My mother always told me I'd live through the hard times. Oh, let me add – I didn't try to abandon my own mother. She _loved_ me. Not that it makes a difference, because I loved you and what the fuck did you go and do? Decide to ruin my life? Nice one; I'd ask who the hell raised you to be like this.. But I'm afraid you'll say my name.**  
>I'm so far down, away from the sun again<strong>

**It's down to this**  
><strong>I've got to make this life make sense<strong>

What do I do? No one is on my side anymore. I've been left by all who care about me. For no reason; I did nothing to hurt them. What did I do to you? What a drag, here we go again. My ears ring with your final words "I hate you". Well Little Rosie, I have news for you. You'll always be _my _daughter and you'll have to live with knowing that. Just as I get the pleasure of living with the guilt that makes my life a living disaster.**  
>And now I can't tell what I've done<strong>

**And now again I've found myself**  
><strong>So far down, away from the sun<strong>  
><strong>That shines to light the way for me<strong>

**'Cause now again I've found myself**

I know what I have to do. Over and over, time again I've been told to kill myself. But you, Nuclear Powered, have stopped me. I don't thank you by any means, you let this life drag on too long.**  
>So far down, away from the sun<br>That shines into the darkest place  
>I'm so far down, away from the sun<br>That shines to light the way for me  
>To find my way back into the arms<br>That care about the ones like me **

I will find people who care about me. Not here, but in worlds apart. Goodbye to all I've known. But one thing, Fuck you. Fuck you all. You made my life confusing. A piece of shit, just as all of you are. Though I owe you some, as you have finally made up my mind for me.**  
>I'm so far down, away from the sun again<strong>

**Oh no...**  
><strong>Yeah...<strong>  
><strong>I'm gone...<strong>

This had to be done. I knew it. You won't miss me, will you? Too bad if you do, it's going to be too late. I suppose it's better this way.


End file.
